At present, in DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) which is one of large capacity type optical discs, there are provided DVD-R (DVD Recordable) in which recording operation of data can be made, DVD-RW (DVD Re-recordable) in which rewrite operation of recorded data can be made, and DVD-RAM (DVD Random Access Memory), etc. Data recorded by DVD-R or DVD-RW, etc. cannot be reproduced by reproducing apparatuses and PCs (Personal Computers), etc. which cope with only DVD-Video format because the format thereof is not adapted. In order to reproduce data recorded on DVD-R or DVD-RW (hereinafter refereed to as DVD-R/-RW) by these reproducing apparatuses or PCs, it is necessary to convert format of data recorded on DVD-R/-RW into a predetermined format in conformity with DVD-Video format. In this case, in order to reproduce data recorded on DVD-R/-RW by PC, it is necessary to adapt data recorded on DVD-R/-RW to the standard of Universal Disk Format (UDF).
As a recording system of writing moving picture onto such optical discs, there are Incremental Recording System (hereinafter referred to as INC system), and Restricted Overwrite system (hereinafter referred to as ROW system). The INC system is employed mainly at DVD-R, etc., and a system of sequentially recording moving pictures. The ROW system is employed mainly at DVD-RW, etc., and is a system of recording moving picture at random. It is to be noted that in the case where data is recorded into unrecorded area also in the ROW system, it is necessary to sequentially record moving pictures. In these INC system and ROW system, reservation of recording area and recording management information of the entirety of optical disc such as address to be subsequently recorded, etc. are preserved by RMA (Recording Management Area) provided at the inner circumferential side with respect to Lead-In.
Both in the case of the INC system and the ROW system which are as described above, finalize processing is required for ensuring compatibility with reproduction only optical disc.
However, for performing padding write until 70 mm, preparation of VMG from management information of respective titles, and recording lead-in and lead-out, etc. for a time during which such finalize processing is performed, it takes much time in the finalize processing. At this time, when attention is drawn to a system operative by battery like portable equipment, in the case where the battery is consumed in the middle of the finalize processing, the medium therefor is placed in uncompleted state which is neither writable-once intermediate state nor the finalize state. As a result, there was the problem that inconvenience takes place in the recording/reproduction subsequent thereto.